


Under a Broken Sun

by ragnarok89



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, During Canon, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Kindred Spirits, Loneliness, Loss of Control, M/M, Memories, Mental Anguish, No Dialogue, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Revenge, Scars, Sharing a Body, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. It was just the two of them for the longest time. Spoilers for the Reincarnation arc.
Relationships: Patri/William Vangeance
Kudos: 22





	Under a Broken Sun

It was just the two of them for the longest time.

Two golden eyes materialized in front of him, glowing like buried jewels.

Just one day, William Vangeance felt another presence in his very being, another soul, and he could hear the other speak.

Patry, that was his name. He wasn't human, he was an elf, but that didn't matter to William. Because of the scars on his face, from a wretched curse on his family, he was used to being alone. Patry was an unexpected companion, and the light William saw in the elf was dimmed, but still shone.

_(Such dark magic, Patry held blooded wounds from what the humans had done to Licht, to Tetia, to his brethren many years ago, and he couldn't let go. He mustn't, he wouldn't.)_

William held onto what Patry carried with him all these years. He rose through the ranks, out of the ashes, and became Captain of the Golden Dawn. Broad shouldered, regal, and a beacon of hope.

And what Patry became, in the likeness of Licht, as the leader of the Eye of the Midnight Sun, William could not stop him. No matter how much he disliked it, he couldn't lose who was his kindred spirit in the elf.

William's body became Patry's, his actions were _familiar_. They had become one being, and no one else knew who they were until eyes had turned dark.

But William was kind and patient, and Patry apologized, wordlessly, profusely, a thousand times — but vengeance tainted his heart, and it wouldn't let him.

It was just the two of them, before they became one.


End file.
